Dual-screen electronic devices typically have a main screen and an auxiliary screen. The main screen is a conventional touch screen, and the auxiliary screen is an electromagnetic screen that supports the function of handwriting with a real pen. When in use, to electronically archive the handwritten text, or to realize electronic recording by means of handwriting, a piece of paper can be placed on top of the auxiliary screen for a user to make a handwritten note with an electromagnetic pen. During the handwriting process, the electromagnetic screen of the auxiliary screen can acquire the handwritten content by tracking the traces of the electromagnetic pen and displaying them on the main screen, and can simultaneously save them on the electronic device.